


clusterhug

by hikasetas



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pining, Pre-Relationship, but then it just ended up kinda cute haha oops, i tried to make this a song fic and it started out that way kinda, this is a sort of confession? i guess, yeah! that’s kind of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikasetas/pseuds/hikasetas
Summary: kaoru’s daily routine consists of a walk home with her crush after school, but today, something finally slips through the cracks.—only loosely inspired by the brobecks’/idkhow’s song of the same name (gets looser as we go woohoo)
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Seta Kaoru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	clusterhug

Kaoru Seta, prince of Haneoka Girl’s High, had all she could ever want. She had hordes of girls tripping over their own feet just to get a chance to see her, as well as the lovely kittens in her own band (and other local ones); she had her best friend Chisato; she had riches (well, those were her grandparents, but still!); and, best of all, she had love. Well, sort of.

You see, Kaoru Seta, the famed ladykiller of the local high schools, was a little bit afraid of rejection. It wasn’t her fault; after all, the object of her affections was much too serious to fall in love. It was only a little crush, anyway!

But Kaoru still tried, oh she tried. She tried to charm the girl; tried flirting and occasionally, very occasionally, giving little trinkets in the hopes that she’d understand. Sometimes she held back a little, though. Sometimes she wondered if Sayo secretly knew, that she had caught onto the fact that Kaoru cared for her just a tad more than the rest of her kittens; that she just didn’t care at all. And it hurt her to think about. She preferred to ignore it, but the truth was that, in spite of everything, deep down she did have the same shy tendencies Chisato had seen in her since they were children.

Still, she sighed, standing at the edge of the Hanasakigawa gates. Her usual companion on the walk home arrived, along with Rinko and a very displeased Arisa. Sayo spotted Kaoru as they headed closer to the gate, and froze, before bowing stiffly to the other two and walking more quickly to meet her. 

“Seta-san,” she said. “Here again?” This had been their routine almost daily, since the first time Kaoru had come to talk to Sayo in the late spring.

“Indeed I am, my princess,” Kaoru replied, as always, and closed her eyes, offering her hand-

A few moments passed, but she didn’t feel Sayo’s grasp hers. Her eyes flicked open, and suddenly (or at least, in the time Kaoru had her eyes closed) Sayo stood about a foot away, with a small frown on her face and her eyes staring down at the pavement.

“Seta-san,” she said slowly, “what is the purpose of walking home together?”

“Well, when two people enjoy one another’s company…”

“Seta-san. I mean, why are you choosing to walk with- did you say ‘enjoy one another’s company’?”

“Maybe,” Kaoru said. She still smiled that ever-present confident smile, but inside she was quite conflicted: should I hope she got the message or should I hope she doesn’t realize?

The pair walked in silence for a few more steps, before Sayo stopped suddenly. “‘Enjoy one another’s company…’ and your house isn’t even in this direction… wait, Seta-san, do you... like me?”

Kaoru’s smile wavered ever so slightly, and she hoped that Sayo didn’t notice. “Do you?”

“Th-that- that’s irrelevant!” Sayo spluttered. “Why do my feelings on the matter have anything to do with yours?”

There were several things Kaoru could’ve said in response to this, but instead she turned around, and said, rather loudly, “My, it’s getting quite late, isn’t it, Sayo? I should really get going.” Then, in a much softer voice, not quite a whisper, she said, “I do love you… only if you’d like me to, of course.” With that, she ran off, away from the Hikawa household and towards her own.

And if she missed the small smile on Sayo’s face, missed the rosy pink of Sayo’s cheeks and the soft look in her eyes after those words, well. Maybe she’d get to see it another day.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read the only other fic on this entire website titled “cluster hug” (yes, i did in fact check) no you didn’t <3 (for real though it was mine from when i was like 12 it’s Really Not good. trust me)
> 
> anyways i remembered this song existed and i. actually was able to write something hooray. i guess i write once in a blue moon. it’s a good song though i really need to stop saying this every single fic but stan the brobecks/idkhow ahaha also stan sayokao please they’re good and i need more sayokao friends
> 
> also im bad at writing and especially at kaoru because What the Fuck is kaoru so like. yeah i hope i did her well?
> 
> yeah idk if anyone cares/is still reading at this point sooooo... haha please give me feedback any comments at all are appreciated <3 ok bye
> 
> (edit, 8/23/20: damn i really really need to proofread before posting huh)


End file.
